


Йасточкья

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Йасточкья

Он влез в кусты поглубже, чтобы вредная Яна Ивановна его не увидела, и едва не закричал от радости. На земле, у самого забора, лежала ласточка. Скрываться с таким богатством смысла не было. Он аккуратно взял птицу в руки и вылез из кустов. Ласточки были самой большой бабушкиной проблемой. 

Еще ранней весной, едва в высоком небе показывались рваные линии журавлиных стай, они с бабушкой выходили караулить ласточек.

— Это плохая примета, если ласточка во двор не летит, — учила бабушка. — Без ласточек двор мертвый и дом мертвый. Не будет ласточек — и мы с тобой будем мертвые. 

Он кивал, соглашался. Быть мертвым не хотелось, хотелось ласточек. А они все не летели. 

Потом небо покрывала сеть мельтешащих треугольников. Бабушка напрягалась больше. 

— Вот они, видишь? Летают, сволочи, а в дом не хотят. Плохие птицы, бесхозные, тьфу. 

«А зачем нам плохие птицы? — удивлялся он. — Может, ну их, этих ласточек?»

— Не говори глупостей, — отмахивалась бабушка. — Ласточки нужны. А что плохие… Что тут сделаешь, если других нет? Пусть прилетают такие, какие есть.

Но ласточки не прилетали никакие. Уже и под соседскими крышами начинали зарождаться ракушки их гнезд, черные жирные точки все чаще усаживались на проводах на чужих дворах. А к ним не летели. 

Стоя на пороге, бабушка и просила птиц, и грозила им, и проклинала. Когда от ее высокого голоса, изрыгавшего проклятия и грязные ругательства, захлопывались соседские двери, бабушка ухмылялась, плевала через правое плечо, делала специальный знак и уходила в дом.

Это означало, что завтра они идут за ласточками. 

Ловить ласточек они шли к озеру. В первый поход он думал, что бабушка будет гоняться за ними с сачком, как сосед за бабочками. Но бабушка поступила по-другому. 

Она притаилась в кустах, а когда птица подлетела к воде попить, ударила ласточку лопатой. Птица камнем упала в воду. 

— Ты что творишь, сволочь?! — раздался крик в камышах, на свет показался крепкий загорелый мужик со злым лицом. Он сверкал глазами и тряс кулаками, но едва увидел бабушку, выругался и, бормоча себе под нос проклятия, ушел назад в камыши.

— Лови, лови рыбку свою, — хихикнула ему вслед бабушка. — Пока до самого караси не добрались! 

Бабушка выудила из воды ласточку и кинула ее в ведро. Они тогда много их наловили, ласточек. Потому бабушка выпустила их у себя во дворе. Птицы до поздней осени висели вниз головой на старой сухой вербе, время от времени срываясь в небо с протяжным, злым криком. 

— Знаешь, почему они так кричат? — спрашивала бабушка. 

Он отрицательно качал головой.

— Они ад видели, им черти крылья жгли. Вот они и рассказывают нам о муках. 

— А как в ад не попасть, чтобы не мучиться? — интересовался он.

— Никак, — честно отвечала бабушка. — Надо жить долго просто. А для этого надо соблюдать правила. 

И они их соблюдали. А потом приехала мама, забрала его в город. О правилах она не знала и не соблюдала их. В ад не верила. К бабушке не пускала. 

И вот теперь он нашел ласточку. Значит, его невезение закончилось. Значит, скоро он поедет в деревню, увидит бабушку, и они будут жить, как раньше. 

— Яна Ивановна! Яна Ивановна! А Максим с дохлой птицей играет! 

Крик раздался внезапно, вывел из задумчивости. Он вздрогнул, возвращаясь из теплого вечера с бабушкой в деревне в городскую жуть реальности.

Вокруг него стояли дети. Вот бы бабушка их увидела! Ух, и прокляла бы она этих маленьких уродцев, пожелала бы им такого всякого, а оно бы и сбылось. У бабушки все сбывалось! 

Круг уродцев дрогнул, разошелся. Подошедшая Яна Ивановна смотрела с неодобрением и брезгливостью. 

— Максим, — строго сказала она. — Ты что опять творишь? Зачем мертвую птицу трогаешь? 

Он недоуменно посмотрел на воспитательницу, потом проследил за ее взглядом. Она показывала на ласточку. 

— Эсьо не псисья, эсьо йасточькя, — пояснил он.

— Немедленно выбрось! — сурово сказала Яна Ивановна. — И марш в здание, ты наказан! 

И тут что-то случилось с его зрением. С одной стороны, он видел Яну Ивановну и остальных крыс. А с другой стороны, за этим ненавистным миром проступал их двор, домик, бабушка. Она была такой, какой он ее видел в последний раз. Только теперь она стояла, а не лежала в рамке среди цветов. 

«Отпускай ласточку!» — сказала бабушка. 

«Сейчас!» — радостно ответил ей он. 

«Все помнишь, как я показывала?» — с напускной строгостью сказала она.

Он гордо кивнул. Когда они жили вместе, бабушка не разрешала отпускать ласточек, делала это сама. Он только смотрел. И вот сейчас, сейчас он сам должен был пустить свою первую ласточку! 

— Кинь! Брось! Фу! — истерично кричала Яна Ивановна.

Но, увлеченный важностью момента, он не слушал и не слышал ее.

Присел над ласточкой, сложил пальцы правой руки знаком, как показывала бабушка, осторожно, нежно провел вдоль спины птицы. 

— Я сейчас тебе все уши оборву, паскудник! — завопила взбешенная Яна Ивановна и враз замолкла, словно кто-то с размаха закрыл ей рот рукой. 

По ласточке прошла волна, одна, другая, третья. Она содрогалась, дергалась, извивалась. Потом замерла и подняла веки. Глаз у нее не было — успели выесть муравьи. Птица закричала страшно, долго, пронзительно, взмахнула крыльями и взлетела в воздух. От каждого взмаха ее крыльев вниз сыпались черви. 

Дети, пронзительно вереща и рыдая, кинулись в разные стороны. 

— Ты что?.. Что это за тварь? — прохрипела Яна Ивановна. — Отвечай, Максим. 

— Я Ксюша, — ответил ей он. Так называла его перед чужими бабушка, так он теперь будет называться перед всем городским миром, пока не вернется в деревню.

— Ты больной, — выдавила из себя Яна Ивановна. — Я скажу твоей матери, что тут не место таким выродкам! Пусть забирает тебя…

«Ты еще не закончил», — напомнила бабушка. 

Он кивнул и левой рукой, специально сложенными пальцами, схватил Яну Ивановну за запястье. Та заверещала, выдрала руку.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться! — крикнула она. — Ты этой рукой только что падаль трогал. 

«Не этой, — ухмыльнулся он. — И это еще надо посмотреть, кто тут падаль».

Потому что чтобы одно ожило, другое должно умереть.


End file.
